Moments In Time
by captainsharon
Summary: Sometimes the heart sees what's invisible to the eye. These are one shots for Sharon and Andy! Sharon and Andy share moments together. (please leave review)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ ** _These are one shots for Sharon and Andy!_** _ **Sharon and Andy share moments together. I hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Andy wasn't very surprised by the knock on the door tonight. He hoped that was she. He really wasn't ready to admit his feelings for her, but Sharon was exactly what he needed now. He ran, opened the door and said, "Hey, hello." Sharon was wearing a blue shirt, black pants and black jacket.

"I thought that you need a company lieutenant." She smiled softly. Sometimes Sharon was stubborn, but now she wanted to spend the evening alone with Andy. They looked at each other a long time. Silence fell between them. While Andy, however, decided to break this silence.

"Come in, please." he said politely. Sharon went into his apartment, which looked cozy and pleasant to live.

"Your home is very cozy, really." Andy smiled slightly.

"Oh, I'm glad you liked it."

"I brought pizza for us, we could have dinner together. '"

"Awesome idea." exclaimed Andy. He couldn't believe that Sharon is with him right now and will have dinner together. It really was like a dream for him. He thought that this would be the right time to reveal his feelings. After a delicious dinner together, Sharon and Andy sat in silence, but Sharon could feel the tension in Andy's eyes. She gently took his hand and looked into his brown eyes.

"Andy, is there a problem?" Andy sighed wearily looked at her and smiled slightly.

"No, everything's fine." he assured. Sharon nodded with a slight smile. She dropped his hand. He really wanted her to hold his hand forever. When he was with Sharon, as if time had stopped. But at the same time, time passed so fast ... The hours were like minutes. He leaned over to Sharon and stares at her green eyes. For a moment she thought he would kiss her, but Andy pulled away lightly and took two CDs on hand.

"You want to watch a romantic movie together?" he suggested with a soft smile.

"What a romantic movie?" she asked curiously.

"Your choice." He grinned, gave the discs to her and went into the kitchen to bring the dishes. Sharon began looking at the CDs carefully. She wasn't surprised that Andy wanted her to choose a movie for them. Andy returned with two other plates in his hands and sat down beside her.

"Here, I found one!" Sharon smiled and looked at him. She saw the plates in his hands.

"Andy, what is it?" she asked, confused.

"I think that after a delicious dinner together, we can eat cake. What do you say?" he said with a smile and handed the piece of cake to Sharon. She took the plate.

"It looks delicious. And who prepare it? '"

"I." Andy said proudly. Sharon looked at him questioningly and burst out laughing.

"Hey, what did I do this time?" he asked brazenly.

"You can do cakes?"

"Why not? I'm an expert in the kitchen. And I still have a lot of abilities that you don't know Captain." he said playfully. Sharon grinned.

"Hmm ... Let's see." Sharon took a piece of his cake. Andy looked at her in anticipation and questioningly.

"So how is it?" Sharon smiled and took his hand.

"Definitely, you cook pretty good lieutenant." Andy smiled back. He was happy that Sharon likes his cake.

"Well, I'm glad. What movie you chose?" he asked and looked at the disc in her hand. Sharon handed the disk to him. Andy's eyes widened. _"Love actually"_ He read aloud _._ He looked at her green eyes.

"Sharon, you really want to watch this movie? '"

"Why not Andy? This is a very romantic movie. I'm glad that you bought it. I've seen this movie, but now I want to watch with you." she said with a slight smile. Andy nodded and took her hand. They released the movie and Sharon cuddled in Andy. Andy enjoyed that Sharon feels so comfortable with him, as he with her. She was deep in the movie, when Andy was determined to tell her that he loved her more than anything in this world. Sharon looked into his brown eyes.

"What?" she asked finally.

"What?" he repeated, confused.

"Andy, you're not stopped looking at me from the beginning of the movie."

"What? No, I'm not ...- ''

"Andy ..." Sharon said sternly.

"Fine. I've been glancing at you every now and then, but only to see your reaction to the movie." Sharon chuckled slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Sharon nodded and continued watching the movie. Andy looked at her carefully.

"Sharon, what do you think?" Sharon sighed wearily.

"Why do you always want to know what I think?" she asked irritably.

"Come on Sharon, I know you think something." Sharon rolled her eyes.

"Well, yeah, I think." she admitted. Andy sat close to her and hugged her reassuringly.

"You want to tell me?" Sharon put her head on his shoulder. Andy gently stroked her silky hair.

"Well, I just worry about Rusty."

"What about him?"

"For several days, he behaves quite strange. I think there is a problem, but he hides from me." Andy kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Please Sharon, you very well know that Rusty is smart and he knows what he's doing. Besides, he isn't a child. I don't think that he can hide something from you." Sharon took a deep breath.

"I hope."

"Calm down, everything will be fine." Andy's words reassured Sharon. His presence helped her away from the problems. She was happy when he was around. He was so different from Jack, and she loved him so much. Andy cleared his throat slightly.

"But I think we need to talk for us." said Andy. Sharon looked into his eyes questioningly.

"What about us?" Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, you can't even imagine how much I love you. When you're next to me, time passes so quickly. I would like you to be with me always and never drop my hand." Sharon smiled softly in response and gently kissed his lips.

"I love you Andy and I know everything." Andy hugged her hard.

"I want you always to me. '"

"I'll always be there Andy. Whenever you want." Andy nodded with a slight smile.

"It's getting late, Rusty must be worried about you."

"Oh, no, I told Rusty, moreover he's out with friends. ''

"Oh, I see. That's good. He has good personal life. And now I have a suggestion for tonight." he chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"Tonight's play a game." Sharon laughed.

"Game? Oh, Andy, seriously? We aren't children! '"

"I know that, but this game is different." Sharon's curiosity grew.

"What kind of game?" she asked curiously.

"For the next half an hour, we get to ask each other all sorts of questions, and the other can only reply with complete and utter honesty." Sharon grinned.

"Well, tomorrow we have work. Why should we play games like children? '"

"You're afraid of the questions Captain?" he chuckled.

"Of course not!" she said brazenly.

"Then what's the problem? '"

"Andy, tomorrow we have an important work, why now we have to play these kind of games instead of focusing on our work?"

"Sharon, this will be only half an hour. In addition, let's relax and enjoy the moment without thinking about work." Sharon nodded slightly dissatisfied. She was an independent woman, and now couldn't believe that lends herself to these things.

"Come on Sharon, I know that you would like to ask me anything. I know some things I want to ask are stupid, but it's just a fun for us. ''

"I never wanted to agree with this game Andy." Sharon frowned. Andy put his hand on her shoulder, he lifted her chin to look into her eyes.

"There is nothing scary, it's just for fun." he assured her and kissed her gently.

"Oh good." she said uncertainly. Andy smiled.

"But there are rules. ''

"Rules?" Sharon repeated.

"No teasing. No sharing the answers with anyone else. No blackmailing. No threatening. No lying." Sharon took a deep breath.

"Well, I agree. You know that I'm the boss." she said brazenly. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Yes, I know." Sharon chuckled slightly. Now she wasn't a captain, she was just Sharon.

"Well, now let's start the game." he grinned. Sharon knew that Andy isn't the same as during work. He was like a child, but she loved him very much and she knew that when he was with her all makes sense.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Please leave me a review, and tell me what you think. (Review, please?)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you like it! Enjoy & Review, thanks!**_

* * *

Sharon and Andy looked at each other a long time. Andy laughed and leaned back. Sharon looked at him questioningly.

"Hey, why are you laughing?" Andy sat closer to her and took her hand.

"Sharon, don't you see what silence there? I think we have to start the game. You want to start first?" Sharon sighed wearily, "I don't want. I also think that it is pointless. We aren't children." she frowned and Andy rolled his eyes.

"Sharon, you promised me that you will play. You can't give up now." She took a deep breath and cleared her throat. Andy took a glass of water. "Do you want to marry?" Sharon asked sharply and Andy nearly choked.

"What?" he asked, confused. Sharon grinned.

"I just asked you a question. Why are you confused? I think this question is suitable for this game." Andy left his glass on the table and cleared his throat.

"Yes." he replied with a smile, looking into Sharon's eyes with love. She smiled softly.

"Well, actually, I made many mistakes in the past, including the fact that I married Jennifer years ago. ''

"Just like me. Jack was just a drunk who didn't care either by me or my children. This marriage was a complete failure." Sharon said, frowning. Andy smiled slightly.

"Yes, but if I have to be honest, I never felt at my previous wife what I now feel for you. You're really different and I'm grateful that I have you." Sharon kissed him tenderly on the cheek.

"Then who is the right one for you Andy?" she whispered softly in his ear. Andy could feel her warm breath, her scent, which he adored. He thought about Sharon's question for a few minutes. He pulled back slightly. They looked at each other lovingly, but Andy was afraid to tell her how much he loves her. He wanted to tell her everything, but he knew that she felt the same thing to him. He smiled softly.

"Andy, do you answer me?" she pressed brazenly. Andy sighed, "Sharon, why do you ask me such a question?" Sharon laughed.

"Andy, you asked for this game, then you should answer me. Come on, I'll answer you when you ask me."

"Sharon, it's a little difficult question. ''

"Hmmm ... You mean you're not in love with anyone and you don't know with whom would be married?" Andy looked at her confused.

"All right. Of course there is a woman. A woman who I love with all my heart and I would give anything to be with her." Sharon smiled softly.

"Okay, now it's my turn." Andy said firmly.

"Oh, I expect your questions impatiently Lieutenant." she joked. Andy took her hand gently.

"Well, why do I think that ... no, actually, I'm convinced that you're jealous of Sarah. And why are you jealous?" he asked brazenly.

"What is this stupid question?" Sharon asked angrily.

"Sharon, calm down, reminding you that you promised me you would answer my questions. It's your turn. Come on, answer me. I feel that you're jealous of Sarah." Sharon didn't know what to say. She was really jealous of this woman.

"Well, yes, I confess. I inquired who she was when I saw that you're so close to her. But this isn't jealousy." Andy laughed.

"Sharon, you can't even admit that. But as I said, it was just an old friend, nothing more. ''

"I'm not jealous!" Sharon interrupted sharply.

"You are."

"Lieutenant Flynn, stop with these jokes. I'm still your boss, even though we aren't working." Andy grinned and kissed her gently on the lips. Sharon couldn't respond at this point, she wanted to pull back, but in fact she loved him very much and didn't want. She pulled back and stroked his face with a smile.

"Hmm ... It was very sudden. Now another question from me. What would you do if I kissed you?" Andy wasn't sure whether he heard her question correctly. Her question was dumbfounded him. He tried to stay calm when his lips pressed against hers. He chuckled.

"I'll kiss you back." Sharon grinned when she felt his soft lips against her, and his gentle hands that caressed her hair. The kiss deepened, Sharon was in his arms and their hands were intertwined. They suddenly stopped because they knew what could happen if they don't stop now. He hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Sharon smiled and snuggled into him and closed her eyes. "I love you, Andy." Andy grinned. Sharon looked into his brown eyes questioningly.

"Hey, why are you laughing this time?" Andy kissed her forehead.

"The movie isn't yet finished. I thought it's been a long time." Sharon laughed.

"I can't believe for your childishness."

"Childishness? Why?"

"Andy, I came to be your company, but you forced me to play these childish games. ''

"But the questions weren't childish." he said firmly.

"Well, you're right. You can't imagine how I'm relaxed in your embrace. I feel that when I'm with you, everything is different and it all makes sense." Andy looked into her green eyes and stroked her face with his thumb.

"Sharon, I know that I hid it, but I can't anymore. I love you and when I'm with you, everything is wonderful. When you're gone, as if time stops. I don't want to be away from you." Sharon kissed him gently on the lips.

"You'll never be away from me. You and I will always be together." Andy smiled. Sharon pulled back slightly and looked at her watch.

"I think it's late."

"Why don't you stay here tonight?" he suggested. Sharon thought for a moment.

"Do you think this is right, Lieutenant?"

"Absolutely Captain." He kissed her gently. Sharon nodded and agreed to spend the night at Andy's home. She put her head on his shoulder and Andy wrapped his arms around her. It was like a dream for both. Away from work and problems. Only they both.

* * *

The next morning, Sharon slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in Andy's warm embrace. She smiled and kissed him gently. Andy opened his eyes with a smile and looked into Sharon's green eyes.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning." She yawned. Andy hugged her strongly and kissed her.

"Hmm ... What was that?"

"Should there be reason to kiss you?" he chuckled.

"What are we going to do today, if we exclude the work?" Andy thought for a moment.

"Breakfast, for example." Sharon grinned and slowly got out of bed.

"Good idea."

"Where do we go for breakfast?" he asked.

"Andy, I think we should have breakfast here. You know that today we have a lot of work." He rolled his eyes and frowned.

"I know, I know ... All day we deal with criminals." Sharon laughed.

"Andy, stop talking, get ready while I make breakfast." He nodded slightly and started to get ready for the day. Sharon went into the kitchen, and took the phone to call Rusty.

"Rusty, are you okay?" she asked immediately.

"It's okay, Mom, don't worry." he replied calmly.

"I'm happy. Don't forget that today you have to go to college."

"Oh, I know. '"

"I'll see you tonight, then beware." she warned sternly.

"OK, I promise." Sharon sighed and hung up the phone, feeling that Andy wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now you calm?" Sharon smiled.

"Definitely, but still I feel that Rysty is hiding something from me." Andy took her hand gently.

"Sharon, stop worrying. Rusty knows what he's doing. Now I suggest you eat breakfast, because I feel quite hungry." he chuckled. Sharon smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek and they began to eat breakfast.

 **~~~ TBC ~~~**

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading. And please tell me what you think. (Review please.)**_


End file.
